1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of operating a dishwasher with a central control unit, by measuring the turbidity of the rinsing liquid and establishing the course of the program as a function of the turbidity of the rinsing liquid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dishwashers currently available on the market normally have a control unit—a program control device, with which a rinse program, which can be made up of the part program steps “Pre-rinse”, “Clean”, “Intermediate Rinse”, “Rinse” and “Dry”, can be operated. For this purpose a number of selection switching means are necessary in order to make it possible for the user to adjust the different rinse programs. This multitude of manually effectable choices does not rule out dishwasher operating errors.
Consequently, there has been no lack of attempts to create a dishwasher where it is unlikely for the user to make an error, thereby restricting the dishwasher's consumption of power and water to the smallest possible measurement.
Dishwashers have been created where the dishwasher is set in motion at the start of the program and the parameters to be set for the continuation of the rinse program are set as a function of at least one determined parameter, which is necessary to the continuation of the rinsing operation and is influenced by the same. At the same time, in accordance with a specific development of the method, the degree of soiling, i.e. the turbidity of the rinsing liquid, is measured and the rinse program is established as a function of this turbidity in order to guarantee a fully automatic course of the rinse program and consequently to avoid the operator of the dishwasher making an error.
It has been shown that no adequate cleaning can be achieved in this manner with optimized power and water consumption for the various types and quantities of soiling. The dishes can be soiled a lot or a little and it can be easy or difficult to remove this soiling from the dishes. Only fresh or dried-on or burnt-on soiling can be referred to. In addition, the dishwasher can be loaded in the two spray planes or only in one spray plane.